


[Podfic] Free Range

by RsCreighton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Established Relationship, Iron Bull Is a Good Bro, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Self Confidence Issues, The Qunari Have Issues, enforced celibacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian keeps waiting for everything to fall apart. Bull has a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Free Range

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Free Range](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815878) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Thanks to Sabinelagrande for having blanket permission! :D

**Title:**   Free Range  
**Author:**   Sabinelagrande  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   28:45  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDAI%5d%20Free%20Range.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bDAI%5d%20Free%20Range.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
